


Honorable Ones

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kallus is sitting alone in his quarters after the whole ordeal on the moon of Geonosis, and all he can do is rub that damn meteorite and think about his time with Zeb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honorable Ones

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I threw together after watching the episode. Had to get it out. I love these two. Huge shout out to [MrsSaxon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSaxon/pseuds/MrsSaxon) for being the best beta even though she isn't even in this fandom.

Kallus is sitting alone in his quarters after the whole ordeal on the moon of Geonosis, and all he can do is rub that damn meteorite and think about his time with Zeb. He had done his research on the rebel, but Zeb had surprised him in so many ways.

 

Kallus objectively knows that all Lasat are covered in fur. It’s in all of the datapads, not to mention he has had plenty of interactions with Lasat. But he did not know how soft they were until Zeb picked him up in that cave on the moon of Geonosis. He had to physically stop himself from actually petting him. Are all Lasat this soft? Is it just Zeb? How had he never noticed? In all the holos it looks so short, barely even noticeable. When Zeb hiked him up on his back to keep him from falling he felt a pull on his uniform and realized that his fur is actually rough going against the grain. Kallus had absolutely no idea what to do with this new information and had to force it down to deal with later. Hopefully after they get out of this, alive.

 

Kallus also knows that Lasat are stronger than your average human, by quite a bit actually. But when Zeb picked him up like was the weight of a loth cat? He may have griped about carrying him later, but Kallus could tell he wasn’t actually struggling with his weight, just with him being dead weight because he couldn’t actually hold on properly without the use of one of his legs. Kallus can’t deny he’s just a bit impressed with himself, and how he’s held up as an opponent against Zeb. He will also willingly admit, at least to himself, being thrown both by his leg, and bridal style out the cave were some of his least favorite experiences ever. 

 

He was surprised with Zeb’s reactions to both the admissions of the origins of the bo-rifle and his story of the mercenary Lasat. Kallus had no idea that giving your weapon to a superior foe was a Lasat custom. It gives him a weird swooping feeling in his stomach that Zeb seems to really respect that. Zeb also seemed to never have heard of a Lasat becoming a mercenary, especially one so brutal. He’s not sure why he finds that endearing, that he only sees the good in his own people. 

 

When Kallus is startled awake when he hears a ship land a short ways away. After him and Zeb startle apart he immediately misses Zeb’s warmth. He is astonished with how warm Zeb was. Is he an actual furnace? That must be some great insulating fur; it must be like down, soft to keep all that warm air in. It’s no wonder Zeb kept letting him hold the meteorite, he must not be anywhere near as cold. 

 

Kallus realizes while sitting alone in his bunk, that he actually surprised himself a few times as well. He surprised himself when he shot the creature rather than an easy clean shot of Zeb. He surprised himself in how much he revealed himself to Zeb. He’s surprised at how much it hurt to not have a similar happy reunion with his troops. He surprised himself in realizing just how lonely it is without the big Lasat at his side.


End file.
